Fearless
by Phoenix-Talon
Summary: Sequel to Brave. Rumplestiltskin's obsession with magic takes a turn for the worse, Baelfire wishes to be fearless to impress his lady and Belle struggles to keep her family together while dealing with her own desires. Rated mature for smutty content in later chapters.


Belle awoke, tangled in the blankets, the tip of her nose icy cold. She inhaled sharply, breathing in the crisp air. The frost would follow soon, she thought to herself sleepily. Rolling over, she reached for her husband and quickly discovered his side of the bed was empty.

She furrowed her brow. Swinging her legs over their side of the bed, she shivered when her feet touched the cold floor. Wrapping a worn shawl about her shoulders, she exited their room.

What was once a small, barely livable shack had become a comfortable, lovely cottage. Baelfire had his own room now, and they had a cozy parlor as well as a bigger kitchen. They could've bought an estate with all the golden straw Rumplestiltskin had spun, but Belle didn't want that. Expanding their home was more appealing. She had so many memories here—it was where she'd met her husband, it was where she'd fallen in love with him, it was where they'd made love. She didn't want to leave.

She could hear the clacking of the spinning wheel and frowned at the noise. Had he been up all night? It was nearly dawn. Sure enough, she found him at his spinning wheel, face taut with concentration, bits of gold straw running through his fingers.

"Rumplestiltskin," Belle murmured, going to him. She let her hands drift across his shoulders and he jumped slightly at her touch. There were dark circles beneath his eyes.

"Have you been up all night?" She asked, smoothing a strand of hair from his face.

He smiled at her, looking sheepish. "I suppose the hours got away from me."

She knelt next to him, gently kissing his cheek. "I don't like waking up alone."

"I'm sorry," Rumplestiltskin whispered to her. "I was distracted…"

"Well, I'll have to distract you more," Belle replied lovingly, capturing his lips with a kiss. She loved how he immediately responded to her, the straw falling from his fingers to cradle her face.

She broke away with a sigh, closing her eyes as he gently stroked her cheek. "Come to bed?" She requested. "It's nearly dawn, anyway."

"In a little while," He promised. Belle pursed her lips in annoyance.

"Haven't you spun enough straw into gold?" She asked. "You've spun more than we could ever spend."

"I know," Rumplestiltskin exhaled slowly, tearing his face away from the spinning wheel. "You're right, of course. Let me pack away my things, I'll join you in a moment."

Smiling in satisfaction, Belle kissed his cheek. She stood and exited the room, heading back to their warm bed. A year had passed since they'd been married, and it had been nothing short of magical. They had everything they wanted—a cozy, happy home, true love, comfortable opulence…and yet…

Belle furrowed her brow as she entered their room. And yet, there was something creeping in the back of her mind, something warning her all was not well. Rumplestiltskin's nights had gotten longer and longer, seemingly obsessed with the magic that sprang from his fingers. The Reul Ghorm's words of warning often came to her—but she pushed them away. They were fine. They were more than fine. Magic was something Rumplestiltskin had never possessed before, it was only natural that his new gift should occupy him so much.

She sighed in relief when she heard the door open and her husband climbed into bed. His arms wrapped around her warmly, taking away the autumn chill from the room, and she kissed his nose sweetly. This was how it should be. She wanted to wake up in his arms and fall asleep in them every night for the rest of their lives.

XXXX

Morning came too quickly, and soon Belle and Rumplestiltskin were clambering out of bed, getting dressed, and preparing for the day. Belle smiled in relief as the sunlight streamed through the kitchen windows—despite the slight chill, the sun's warmth felt amazing. She put the kettle on as Rumplestiltskin went to wake Baelfire.

Since Baelfire had turned twelve, he'd had a habit of lagging a bit in the morning and neglecting his chores. He was on the cusp of adolescence, much as her husband hated to admit it, and at that awkward age where he was too young to be considered a man but wanted desperately to be so. He was still a bright and cheerful boy, just learning his place in the world—which of course, had changed quite a bit since the Reul Ghorm's wish.

Surprisingly however, Baelfire bounded into the room with a bright smile on his face and excitement in his dark eyes. "Good morning, Belle!" He fairly shouted, leaping into his seat and starting to devour his bread. Belle couldn't help but smile as he wolfed down his food; his appetite as of late had been unquenchable.

"You seem chipper," Belle remarked as she began to fry up pieces of bacon. Rumplestiltskin entered yawning, taking the kettle from the stove and pouring the hot water into the teapot.

"Of course!" Baelfire swallowed, wiping his mouth. "Did you forget, Belle? The King and Queen are riding through here tonight! We'll get to see them on horseback, in person! With all the guards and knights and lords—and the princess too!"

Belle grinned at Rumplestiltskin amusedly as she transferred the bacon from the pan to a plate. "I forgot that was today," She commented. "That should be fun."

Baelfire's brow furrowed for a moment as he swallowed his tea. "Oh, Belle," He said suddenly. "Haven't you met the royal family? Would they recognize you?" Rumplestiltskin glanced at Belle as well.

"I doubt it," Belle chuckled. "I've only seen them a few times and they were only passing glances and curtsies." She sat at the table, preparing her tea.

"Didn't you once say you were there for the princess' christening?" Rumplestiltskin asked curiously.

"Yes, I was," Belle smiled at the memory. "Ten years ago, I was barely a teenager then. But I remember it. The king and queen were so happy, their faces were filled with such joy…and the princess, Princess Emma—she was such a lovely baby. Feisty, too, she shrieked like a banshee when the cleric touched her forehead with water." She giggled, her eyes soft at the thought of the infant. Rumplestiltskin watched her carefully, sipping his tea.

"But she's older now," Baelfire interjected. "A year younger than me, right?"

"That's right," Belle took a bite of toast. "I haven't seen her since. I wonder what she looks like, which parent she favors." She took a drink of her own tea and laughed when Baelfire devoured the rest of his bacon.

"May I be excused?" He asked, his mouth full. "I want to get my chores done so I can watch the procession with my friends."

Rumplestiltskin chuckled. "Go on, then. See to the sheep." Baelfire grinned, mouth full of bacon and shot out the door.

"It's nice to see him so excited," Belle smiled at her husband. "I've missed his energy. Twelve is a hard age, I think."

"He's been looking forward to this for a while," Rumpelstiltskin responded. "Especially seeing the knights. He's…made mention of a desire to be a squire."

Belle considered her husband's furrowed brow. "And what do you make of that?" She asked softly, taking his hand.

"Truthfully? It scares me," Rumplestiltskin forced a laugh. "I don't want my boy to leave. But every day I'm faced with the truth that he won't be a boy for much longer…" His eyes were sad at that so Belle stood, scraping her chair a little as she went to her husband, seating herself on his lap.

"He will always be your boy," She murmured in his ear, draping her arms around his neck. "No matter how old he gets. And you will always be his papa." She kissed his cheek, hoping to drive away the melancholy on his face. It seemed to work, for he smiled at her, and gently leant into her lips, kissing her deeply.

"What god did I please," He wondered aloud, his eyes closed. "To deserve you in my life."

Belle smiled, gently kissing him again. "Have we time to continue this?" She asked, her breathing hitching a little.

"I'm afraid not," Rumplestiltskin said reluctantly. "I'm meeting with Mr. Copper in a few hours…"

"How easily I am replaced," She teased and he grimaced, reassuring her that he still preferred his wife's company to his competitor's.

He groaned in protest. "Never, love," Rumplestiltskin vowed, kissing her once more before gently pushing her away. He went to fetch his cloak.

"Don't be late for the procession," Belle said in a warning voice.

"I won't," He promised, heading out the door. She smiled watching him go, clearing the breakfast things. He often went and met with Mr. Copper, that slimy landlord who owned half the town. Rumplestiltskin rarely went into detail about what their dealings were, but Belle suspected that the landlord did not much like the new competitor.

She sighed a little as she washed the dishes, thinking of that long ago time when she saw the infant princess. Such a lovely, sweet baby…Belle shook her head briskly. Enough of that. She had other things to occupy her mind.

XXXX

Noon couldn't come fast enough for Baelfire. He had never before seen the king and queen, though Belle had told him stories—wonderful stories. The king had come from humble routes—he was once a shepherd boy! He had saved the queen's life when she was very young and had become her champion. The old king, King Leopold, who could deny his daughter nothing, permitted the marriage. And what a union it was, for King Charming and Queen Snow White ruled the land with fairness and kindness.

"Bae!" Crispin ran towards his friend. "They're nearing our village!"

"Finally!" Baelfire said eagerly. "I wonder where Papa and Belle are—they're going to miss it!"

"They won't, look!" Crispin pointed towards Ciorstag. "They're standing next to my grandmother."

"They won't be able to see a thing," Baelfire said sagely. "It's good we got here early, we'll be right up front!"

"Look, here they come!" Crispin shouted.

The air was suddenly thick with the sound of trumpets and the village huddled together, whispering excitedly. First came a few of the minor lords, then the knights—Baelfire's eyes widened in awe as he saw them, decked in silver armor, each with broadswords that were nearly as big as he was. He felt a pang of longing to be one of them, honorably serving the king and queen, valor and courage in his heart.

Baelfire's eyes gleamed with fire when he finally caught sight of the king and queen. He liked the look of the king immediately—there was no forced solemnity in his features, just cheerful pleasantry. Baelfire could well believe this king's humble origins and it filled him with hope. Queen Snow White was as beautiful as the stories told, with ivory skin and ebony hair—but there was a fierceness in her expression that warned the world not to discount who she was because of her gender or her noble upbringing. She could wield a bow and arrow with the best of them.

But when the princess rode right after them, Baelfire froze.

Princess Emma was beautiful. More than beautiful, she was breath-taking—and Baelfire lived with _Belle_. He stared at her, jaw dropping open as she neared them, looking interested and vivacious. Her hair was the color of sunlight and she had the most gorgeous eyes—somewhere between blue or green. Baelfire's stomach dropped and soon she was only a few feet away from him.

"Are you all right, Bae?" Crispin's voice was suddenly very far away. At that moment, Princess Emma glanced at him and their eyes met.

_She was looking at him_.

He stared at her and she reined her horse a little—it pranced on its feet, but her gaze never left his. She smiled at him shyly and he forced a smile back—realizing with terrible alarm that she blushed.

"Emma!" The queen called. "Keep up!"

Giving one last lingering look at Baelfire, Emma dug her heels into her horse's sides, trotting towards her parents. Baelfire swallowed his dry mouth.

The rest of the procession blurred together but Baelfire couldn't seem to think straight. All he could think of was the princess' blue-green eyes and her blushing smile.

XXXX

Dinner was unusually quiet and Baelfire picked at his food morosely. Frowning a little, Belle asked, "Didn't you enjoy seeing the royal family?"

Baelfire glanced at Belle surprised. "Of course I did," He said, pushing his fork around the plate. "It's just…" He thought for a moment. "Do they ride on till they reach their summer palace or do they stop along the way?"

"I believe they stop at an old hunting lodge a few miles from here," Belle replied, looking a little puzzled. "Why?"

"I was just…wondering," Baelfire cleared his throat and Belle looked at her husband.

"Bae," Rumplestiltskin said gently. "What is it? You're starting to worry me."

"It's nothing," Baelfire denied. "It's just—the princess—she _saw_ me."

Belle covered a smile with her hand and Rumplestiltskin looked flabbergasted. "Do you fancy the princess, son?" He asked incredulously.

"No, I do not!" Baelfire denied again, coloring red. "I just didn't expect her to look at me, that's all!" He grabbed his dishes and shoved them in the sink, racing out of the room. Belle was emitting small coughs that sounded suspiciously like giggles.

"He's already looking at girls?" Rumplestiltskin said weakly, touching his forehead.

"Oh, it's not so bad," Belle cleared her throat. "At least he has good taste." She finished her meal and stood, ready to retire next to the fire. Rumplestiltskin joined her, wrapping an arm about her shoulders as they sat on the rug.

"How was business with Copper?" Belle asked, settling herself against him.

Rumplestiltskin cleared his throat. "Uneventful," He gazed at the fire. "But promising."

"Promising how?" Belle questioned. "You never have specified what all these meetings are about."

Rumplestiltskin cleared his throat. "Copper is…a learned man. He knows things."

"He's a wicked man," Belle retorted hotly.

"Maybe so," Rumplestiltskin allowed. "But do you think I am a wicked man?"

"No," Belle sighed against him and he kissed her hair. "But I don't like him near our family."

"He can help us," Rumplestiltskin said earnestly. "He's had dealings with magicians and wizards. He could bring us more magic."

Belle's brow furrowed. "What need have we of more magic?" She wanted to know. "You can spin straw into gold, Rumplestiltskin. We are in poverty no longer, your son will grow up with magnificent prospects—why more?"

"Oh, Belle," Rumplestiltskin murmured, tightening his grasp around her shoulders. "The more people know of my gift, the more people will come hunting for us. I need to know more to protect us. To keep our family safe."

Belle didn't agree. But she didn't want to belabor the point so she closed her eyes against his warmth. She would continue this conversation in the morrow.

XXXX

There was a furious pounding at the door.

Belle's eyes flickered open. They had fallen asleep by the hearth and she smiled to herself. She then shook herself awake, hearing the angry knocking.

"Rumplestiltskin," She whispered, shaking his shoulders gently. His eyes shot open and he frowned at the noise.

"It's barely dawn, what is—" He started to say when Baelfire came barreling past him. Bae opened the door seeing a frantic Crispin.

"What's the matter?" Baelfire demanded, Rumplestiltskin and Belle joining him in the doorway.

"It's the princess," Crispin gasped. "She's been kidnapped!"


End file.
